gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:QuartzTheCreator/Finding Chidori/Empy
FIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USJFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USAFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USPFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USAFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USNFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USWINTERFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USTHESUNISFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USUPFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND USFIND US FIND US Out of place letters can be discerned, spelling 'Japan', 'Winter', and 'The sun is up.' Relating to 'Stupidity rains heavily.' Chair number eleven sat down once more. Nothing of importance would scare any linguist away. Sex says hello. The clear star that is yesterday is often pregnant. A setback of the heart always strikes for the heart. That way is omni-present, much like candy. That memory we used to share ever stuns the onlooker. A great silence visits Japan in the winter. Trickery runs through everything. Pinocchio asked you a question. Everything and more is like a painted flower; it never wilts. Tomorrow sickens me. Nothingness is often one floor above you. KNOW YOURSELF A great silence visits Japan in the winter. Next, Witch Hunt. Empy and Chidori have gone missing. In a world where winter takes over Those who remain shall be held to the north Where the sun rises Where sex is on top And concern is below all. Where the names start with S And end in O And where those who have fought Shall be returned to old. This one I'm confused about. Here, we have Shangdu. In Xanadu did Kubla Khan A stately pleasure dome decree: Where Alph, the sacred river, ran Through caverns measureless to man Down to a sunless sea. So twice five miles of fertile ground With walls and towers were girdled round: And there were gardens bright with sinuous rills, Where blossomed many an incense-bearing tree; And here were forests ancient as the hills, Enfolding sunny spots of greenery. But oh! that deep romantic chasm which slanted Down the green hill athwart a cedarn cover! A savage place! as holy and enchanted As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted By woman wailing for her demon lover! And from this chasm, with ceaseless turmoil seething, As if this earth in fast thick pants were breathing, A mighty fountain momently was forced: Amid whose swift half-intermitted burst Huge fragments vaulted like rebounding hail, Or chaffy grain beneath the thresher's flail: And ’mid these dancing rocks at once and ever It flung up momently the sacred river. Five miles meandering with a mazy motion Through wood and dale the sacred river ran, Then reached the caverns measureless to man, And sank in tumult to a lifeless ocean: And ’mid this tumult Kubla heard from far Ancestral voices prophesying war! The shadow of the dome of pleasure Floated midway on the waves; Where was heard the mingled measure From the fountain and the caves. It was a miracle of rare device, A sunny pleasure-dome with caves of ice! A damsel with a dulcimer In a vision once I saw; It was an Abyssinian maid, And on her dulcimer she played, Singing of Mount Abora. Could I revive within me Her symphony and song, To such a deep delight ’twould win me, That with music loud and long, I would build that dome in air, That sunny dome! those caves of ice! And all who heard should see them there, And all should cry, Beware! Beware! His flashing eyes, his floating hair! Weave a circle round him thrice, And close your eyes with holy dread, For he on honey-dew hath fed, And drunk the milk of Paradise. Milk of Paradise, and honeydew. Connecting to a conversation between Chidori and Empy. Phrase taken from a conversation between Empress Chidori and Head Magistrate Empy "Xanadu Empy! Thats the key to it all! If we find Xanadu, we shall find 'immortality' through honeydew and paradisaical milk. We will become the last humans on Earth! Thats what my ancestors were after, to defy their creators and become greater than them. The Eternal Truth tells of a land in northern China that can only be opened through the use of a key found in an eastern land, that whoever dines on the fruits of its labor shall never know disease nor death! Thats the key to ending the wars and bringing peace Empy!" Xanadu, and paradisaical milk, and honeydew. Next, we have Empy. OwO UwU OwO Owo uwu owO. (To anyone who can read this) Owo owo Owo Uwu Rawr OwO Rawr Uwu (I have been betrayed and need help) Owo Uwu UwU UwU RAWR rawr, UwU OwO uwu owo owo owO oWo uwU. (I don't know where I am, but I have been put in some kind of facility.) Uwu Owo Rawr uwu OwO OwO UwU oWo, uWu owo Owo Uwu Rawr uwU. (They're trying to put me under the influence, but I won't succumb.) Owo uWu uwU owO uwu OwO oWo OwO Rawr uwu rawr, Owo Owo Owo UwU OwO uwu owo owo UwU oWo Rawr OwO UwU. (They know about the goop and they prepared for it, they sabotaged results in the first place and are completely immune.) Owo Uwu UwU Rawr rawr owo UwU OwO owo uwu rawr owo OwO uwu Rawr owO Uwu. UwU owo Owo Rawr OwO uwu Uwu owO uwu oWo owo uWu rawr Rawr OWO Uwu, Owo Rawr. (I can't log on regularly, cause I'm being watched by Furries often. They keep giving me doses of Pure UwU to keep me contained but sometimes I can just speak normally, if briefly.) Rawr OwO Owo uwu OwO UwU. OwO uwu owo owo... (I'm going back under now. Somebody save me...) He's been betrayed - but by who? They knew about the Goop. We need to find Chidori and Empy. Any theories on this are welcome. Category:Blog posts